


Marine Cellular Reproduction

by popwhatmagnitude



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Begging, Crying because Troy is Troy, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 05, Premature Ejaculation, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Very slight manipulation because Abed is Abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popwhatmagnitude/pseuds/popwhatmagnitude
Summary: Alternatively:Troy and Abed having phooone sex!





	Marine Cellular Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but this pairing just... inspired me. I love them so much.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd. Let me know if you notice any mistakes (besides Troy's crytyping and my life decisions).

"Hey," Troy breathes into the phone. He exhales shakily as he presses a finger inside of himself. He can already tell he isn't going to last very long, especially now that he can  _feel_  Abed listening to him, taking in every sound. Studying him. His entire body is feverishly hot and he feels like his face is going to burn through the pillow it's buried in. Abed greets him back nonchalantly.

"Are... are you touching yourself too?" Troy asks. It doesn't sound like Abed's getting himself off, but he's usually pretty quiet during sex anyway, so Troy can't really tell. He hopes he is - his dick twitches at the mental image of Abed's hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking it fluidly like some sort of... expert in the masturbatory arts. Troy smiles and bites his lip. Abed has lovely hands and he knows how to use them really, _really_  well.

"Nope," Abed replies evenly. "I just like hearing you." Oh, fuck. Somehow that's even hotter. The fact that Abed's just... _sitting there_ , talking to him casually and fully-clothed, makes his toes curl. He feels exposed, vulnerable, on display for Abed's entertainment. He knows that's exactly what this is; Abed wants Troy to give him a show.

"O-oh, okay." Troy adds another finger, fucking himself slowly. He hooks his fingers inside of himself and thrusts against his prostate, letting out a choked whine. Abed offers a low, pleased little "mmm", the kind of noise he makes while eating buttered noodles or watching a good movie.

"How are you feeling?" Abed murmurs. Troy wonders if Annie and Britta are awake too, if they can hear Abed talking to him. On Abed's end, it probably looks like they're just having an ordinary conversation. "Talk to me."

"I... ah... um..." Troy gasps, struggling to speak coherently as he moves his fingers faster and strokes his dick more forcefully. He swallows and takes a deep breath. "Rea - _ah_  - really good. So good."

"Cool. It sounds like you're having a pretty nice time." Troy can hear the smile in the older boy's voice and he practically beams with pride. Making Abed happy fills his chest with a warm, fluttery sensation. It makes him feel accomplished - like he has a real purpose in life.

"I - _oh_  - I a-am! Fu - ah, _ah!_ " Troy flushes in embarrassment as his panting grows in pitch and volume, his eyes rolling back and body tensing up. His ass clenches around his fingers. "A... Abed, can I... can I c - _ahhh_ \- cum?"

Troy hears Abed moving around on the other end, stretching a bit and taking Kickpuncher out of the DVD player. Troy grits his teeth while he waits for the other's response.

"Hmm."

"A-Abed, _please,_ c'mon," Troy whines, his voice strained and broken. He sniffles as tears begin to well up in his eyes again from overstimulation and frustration. He's on the very brink of an orgasm, all of his muscles strung out and taut, his nerves on fire. He can't handle this much longer. 

"Nope." Troy whimpers helplessly, sobbing into his pillow. He feels wrecked from the inside out, lying there with his legs spread as far as they can go, his face covered in tears as he fingers and touches himself for Abed. His breath catches hard in his throat and his thighs tremble, cum spilling onto the bed beneath him without warning. He chokes out an apology as he orgasms.

It's silent for a few moments before Abed tsks quietly.

"Did you cum?" he asks. Troy exhales anxiously at the flat tone of Abed's voice. Is Abed disappointed? Mad? Satisfied? It's hard to figure out how he's feeling when they aren't together in person. Stalling, Troy grabs a tissue from the box he keeps beside his bed and sloppily wipes up the mess he's made.

"I..."

"Troy."

"Um. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay," Abed says gently. He pauses for a moment. "That was a lot more interesting than the movie, so I'm not mad. I had fun. Did you?" Troy grins and curls up under his blanket, imagining Abed's arms around him.

"Yeah," he whispers contently. He yawns again and rubs his eyes. He just woke up, but he figures it's not too late to go back to sleep. Just for a little bit. "I love you, Abed."

"Cool. I love you too." Abed yawns as well and Troy hears shuffling again, the sound of Abed getting up and walking to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Troy. Or good morning, in your case."

"G'night, Abed... Or... good morning. Whatever."

 


End file.
